


Кадан

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, M/M, Pining, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: Стэн не может понять — ни чужих обычаев и чужих привычек, ни Табриса, ни, кажется, самого себя.
Relationships: Sten (Dragon Age)/Male Warden Tabris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Кадан

Он раздражает неимоверно с самой первой встречи. Табрис странный. Его вопросы странные, и Стэн пытается игнорировать их, пытается не отвечать, смотреть с угрозой или укоризной — к чему задержки, к чему лишние разговоры, если у них есть цель и нет толком времени?  
Странно, но это не помогает.

Стэн ловит себя на том, что рассказывает все больше — о себе, о Кун, о прошлом, делится мыслями, скупо улыбается шуткам. Ждет вечеров у костра, хоть и сам себя презирает за это: могли бы продолжать идти вперед лишние пару часов до заката, ограничиться спальниками вместо палаток, не устраивать представление из простого ужина.  
Он отворачивается и уходит от костра, когда Лелиана достает свою лютню, — но все же вслушивается потом издали в слова ее песен, в переливы мелодий. Раздраженно выдыхает, когда Пес ластится к его ногам, — но все же зарывается пальцами в густой, пыльный мех и бросает погрызенную ветку достаточно близко, чтобы Псу не пришлось выходить за пределы безопасной, расчищенной поляны, на которой они разбили лагерь в этот раз. Отмалчивается в ответ на бесконечные расспросы Табриса — но все же смутно надеется, что он продолжит донимать его беззаботной болтовней каждый вечер.

— Чего ты хочешь, кадан? — спрашивает Стэн устало, когда Табрис опять появляется рядом с ним. 

— Только спросить кое-что — помнишь, ты упомянул сегодня… — он улыбается, пытаясь пересказать что-то из их раннего разговора до смешного серьёзным тоном: должно быть, это попытка повторить его, Стэна, манеру говорить.

Стэн смотрит, едва вслушиваясь в слова.

У Табриса щербинка между передними зубами и веснушчатые щеки, и он бестолково размахивает руками, пока говорит.

Еще он выглядит уставшим после долгого пути — пусть сегодня им встретились только плохо вооруженные разбойники, но никто в отряде еще не оправился до конца от прошлонедельной стычки с порождениями тьмы, и Стэн отмечает мельком свежую повязку от запястья до локтя на чужой руке.

Потом он осознает, что сказал только что.  
И хуже — осознает, что имел ввиду именно это.

Но пути назад нет, и он не может никак забрать назад неосторожные слова, поэтому пытается не подавать виду. Пару секунд ему кажется, что все в лагере смотрят прямо на него, даже ведьма-дикарка из своего дальнего угла. 

Только кажется. Стэн дышит размеренно, успокаивая сбившийся сердечный ритм. Табрис, с его выразительной мимикой и глупой привычкой судить всех по себе, вряд ли заметил его замешательство: уж он точно запаниковал бы куда более заметно, если бы оговорился случайно, назвал своего — знакомого? соратника? — неподходящим именем? Нет, не так.

Скорее уж — выдал себя.  
Или — признался в чем-то, чего раньше и сам не знал; не замечал, пока не стало совсем поздно, пока смотреть на него издали и закрывать собой в битве не вошло в привычку, пока непривычное странное чувство не стало неотъемлемой частью его самого.

Думать об этом бессмысленно, но все же — что это было бы за имя? Как у эльфов принято называть кого-то, кто дорог их сердцу, кого они вспоминают порой без причины, кого они любой ценой готовы защищать?

Впрочем, это неважно сейчас, потому что повязка на руке Табриса сделана ужасно и распадается на ходу. Он замечает, конечно же, его пристальный взгляд. Неловко отшучивается: мол, надоело просить всех о помощи, да и не так уж сложно завязать пару узлов одной рукой, но замирает, почти не дыша, когда Стэн хватает его за локоть (возможно, слишком резко) и притягивает ближе.  
— Тебе не нужно просить меня о помощи. Я хочу помочь.

Странно, но он молчит все то время, что Стэн разматывает бинты и осторожно протирает едва зажившую рану лечебной настойкой. У него почему-то пылают щеки, и непривычно видеть его таким — спокойным, безмолвным, неподвижным.   
Непривычно и неправильно.

— Спасибо, — говорит он совсем тихо, когда Стэн отпускает его руку. — Из тебя вышел бы неплохой целитель, да?  
— Каждый, кто сражается, должен уметь обрабатывать раны.  
— Конечно, — говорит Табрис, все еще странно-немногословный. Благодарит скомкано и уходит — словно убегает.

Стэну бы обрадоваться тишине и покою — но вместо этого ему тревожно; кажется, будто сломал что-то хрупкое, будто испортил что-то безвозвратно.  
Может быть, он хочет слишком многого?

***

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — просит Табрис. 

Они сидят вдалеке от костра, и Табрис смотрит на звезды — пока Стэн смотрит на него, конечно же, — и в высокой траве стрекочут цикады, а из леса доносятся странные, отрывистые песни ночных птиц.  
Стэн не знает, о чем рассказывать — ведь он не бард, как Лелиана, и не знает древних легенд, как Морриган, и у него нет заготовленной тысячи небылиц о погонях и приключениях, как у Зеврана. Он может только отвечать на вопросы: сухо, отрывисто; у Табриса, по правде, нет ни единой причины выбрать его компанию взамен чьей угодно еще. 

Но Табрис оборачивается к нему и улыбается, едва заметно в темноте.  
— Я так люблю твой голос, знаешь? 

— Спрашивай, — предлагает Стэн, — я расскажу все, о чем ты попросишь. — Голос совсем хриплый: он не замечал до сих пор, как сильно пересохло горло.   
Это неправильные слова, ему не стоило их говорить, он знает, — но никакой силы воли не хватило бы, чтобы удержать их внутри. 

— Спрашивать? — Табрис выглядит будто расстроенным чем-то: будто он ожидал другого ответа. Его голос звучит тише и глуше обычного. — Что же, думаю, у меня есть вопрос. 

Стэн ждет его слов, как приговора: вглядывается ему в лицо, пытаясь угадать свою судьбу. Табрис хмурит брови и улыбается одновременно — его лицу привычна улыбка, хоть сейчас она и кажется не беззаботно-теплой, но горькой. 

— Мой вопрос, — он хмыкает, все еще безрадостно, непривычно; затем смотрит ему прямо в глаза. — Могу я поцеловать тебя?


End file.
